Ten Things
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: Ten Things you didn't know about your favourite Camp Rock characters. Multi Chapter, Multiple pairings. Complete.
1. Caitlyn Gellar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock. And the word 'frenemy' even though amazing, isn't mine. Don't know where it's from actually.

AN: This has been done before in various fandoms and I was talking to LaPaige who is doing something similar for SWAC and she suggested I do one for Camp Rock. So here it is - **Ten Things** you didn't know about Camp Rock Characters. First up - **Caitlyn**. Any feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

**Caitlyn Gellar**

1. She'd never liked Connect 3. The rest of the girls at her school thought she didn't understand music and Shane Gray's hotness, but really, what was there to like? Their music was overproduced and Shane Gray was an arrogant jerk.

It wasn't until she heard them live for the very first time at Beach Jam did she think that possibly, they might be something worth listening to. Because their music was actually pretty good that time and even though she still didn't think Shane Gray was hot, she did think he could carry a tune.

2. She couldn't cook to save her life so it was kind of ironic when Brown gave her kitchen duty.

She didn't bother complaining after a while because kitchen duty lead to the best friend she had ever had.

3. Everyone thought she was amazingly gutsy. Truth was she would get so nervous, it sometimes took three people to calm her down. Before she performed at Pyjama Jam she had thrown up and it had surprisingly been Shane Gray who had told her in a not-so-jerky moment that she didn't have a reason to be nervous.

She knew he didn't really like the music she was into, but just watching him nod along gave her that spurt of confidence she needed – until Tess screamed, that is.

4. She was ever-so-slightly jealous of Mitchie. Because Mitchie got it all – perfect summer filled with drama and then a romantic canoe ride with the boy of her dreams.

All she got was a challenge to a dance off from Sander, and as she watched Mitchie sneak off, she couldn't help her stomach twisting in guilt for feeling jealous of her best friend.

5. The first time she met Connect 3 had been before they were famous and they had been sworn enemies. Shane had taken the last pancake at breakfast and Caitlyn had sworn that she wasn't ever going to talk to him or be his friend.

Nate and Jason had just followed his lead and the next few weeks had resulted in the biggest pranking war at Camp Rock, according to Brown.

6. She had always thought of Dee as a second mother from the time she had had a nightmare about her own mother and had gone to sit on the docks at 3 in the morning. Dee had just listened to her and then had let her call her Mom first thing in the morning.

Caitlyn knows Brown asked what was wrong. She also knows Dee never told him.

7. Caitlyn, in a weird way, respects Tess. Because it takes guts to admit when you're wrong but to do it after you've lost something you've craved, takes a whole lot more.

They might never be friends, and in no way ever, is Caitlyn going to admit that to Tess, but she does respect her.

8. She didn't ever agree with Peggy winning Final Jam. She knew Mitchie couldn't win, because she wasn't even an official entry but she doesn't think it should have been Peggy.

She thinks Sander, Barron and Ella should have won because she's never met anyone who could express their passion for music so much and she knew how much it took for Ella to join another group at the last minute.

9. The relationships in her life were always clear to her. Mitchie was her best friend, Shane was her frenemy and Jason was the big brother she had never had.

It was only when she thought of Nate did it confuse her because she couldn't define her relationship with him. And it scared her that she couldn't do that.

10. Caitlyn never let anyone see her cry. Mitchie didn't see her cry after her first boyfriend broke up with her. Shane didn't see her cry after he broke her nose accidently. Jason didn't see her cry when he thanked her for being an amazing sister.

When Nate turned up at her flat in the early hours of the morning claiming that Shane had called him because Mitchie had gone into labour, she still didn't cry. But when she took her sort-of nephew into her arms for the first time, she couldn't help the tears from falling. Shane still teases her about it but she couldn't care less. Because it was for her nephew.


	2. Jason Green

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock.

This one is **Jason's** chapter - for **suburbs**, because he's her favourite character and because her stories cheer me up immensly when I'm feeling down.

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

**Jason Green**

1. He hadn't always loved birds. In fact, until he was 10, he hated them because of the parrot that his Grandmother had that always nipped his finger too hard.

But after his Grandmother died, his parents didn't know what to do with the parrot and had decided they were going to give him away and Jason had run down the stairs and thrown his very first tantrum, demanding that they had to look after Beaky because that was what his Gran would have wanted. His parents, speechless, had just nodded. Ever since Beaky had moved into his house, his opinion of birds had changed.

2. He was lying when he said he didn't have a problem with Shane being a jerk. He was really annoyed with Shane for turning into a typical diva but not because it might cost them their contract.

He was annoyed because he was losing one of his best friends and he hated that Nate was using the contract to try to get him to change. Because, the contract wasn't everything to him, but his friends were.

3. Caitlyn Gellar was the funniest person he had ever met. Anything she said or did, he always found himself laughing with her, but he thought his friends didn't appreciate her enough. When Nate and Shane needed people to talk to, they usually went to Mitchie and Jason didn't ever understand that.

Because Mitchie was definitely a good listener, but if you were upset, surely you'd go to the person that would cheer you up?

4. He was more perceptive than people gave him credit for. No one ever told him who they liked but he knew that Mitchie liked Shane. He knew that Nate completely confused Caitlyn. He even knew that everyone thought Ella was perfect for him.

He completely disagreed with that one, and when Nate and Mitchie tried to set them up, he was really angry at them. He'd never tried to set them up with Caitlyn and Shane and he had been right about those.

5. Uncle Brown will always be Uncle Brown to him even thought they aren't really related. In Jason's book, an uncle is someone who you can always talk to and someone who cares for you and Uncle Brown fit those descriptions perfectly.

That was why, at his very first summer at Camp, after some of the kids had been teasing him about crying after he had heard Beaky had died, he didn't lock himself up in his cabin and refuse to come out like Shane would have done. He didn't sit by the lake and stare at it in hope for some answers like Nate would have tried. He ran up to Uncle Brown's cabin and nearly knocked down the door to talk to him.

6. Shane had mentioned Tess Tyler the few times that he managed to call from Camp. Jason thought she sounded horrible and when he saw her practically attack Mitchie after Beach Jam, he thought that was a completely accurate description of her.

Then at Final Jam, he saw her run off stage in tears and couldn't help think that he had never seen someone look so vulnerable. He was intrigued, and he spent ages after the end of Final Jam looking for her. When he finally found her, he didn't even ask her anything, he just sat with her, and eventually the whole story spilled. He had never heard someone sound so innocent when admitting they were wrong.

7. He doesn't feel he has a lot to be proud of, but one of things that he could never not be proud of, are his friends. He thinks his friends are amazing people, and no one could ever change his mind about that.

He was teased a lot as a child in school and he wishes he could go back to those people and show off his friends. Because for once, he's actually proud of something that he picked himself.

8. He had never had any problems with the press. He had learned to follow a 'live-and-let-live' policy.

When they printed a front page on him and his supposed drug addiction explaining his happy attitude, instead of getting angry like people expected him to, he rang the reporter who had written the article and met up with him to congratulate him on writing such a good, although inaccurate piece. Nate and Shane had spent the whole afternoon laughing at the look on the reporters face.

9. Sometimes, very occasionally, he felt that Nate and Shane just didn't appreciate him, that they thought of him as band member rather than a friend. And it hurt more than he had ever thought possible.

It wasn't until he told them that he was proposing to Tess and after she said yes did he feel stupid for ever thinking that because Nate and Shane spent two hours at dinner arguing to be his Best Man. He had eventually told them both to shut up and said that maybe tradition needed changing a little and having two best men would be a better idea. Then, of course he suggested a group hug, bursting into laughter when Nate and Shane grumbled and groaned but agreed anyway.

10. When he first held Shane's son in his arms, he vowed to be as good an uncle as Uncle Brown and he didn't ever think he would feel as good as he did in that moment.

Two years later, he felt a strange sense of déjà vu standing in a similar hospital room holding a tiny baby girl wrapped in pink blankets, the only difference being he was promising to be the best Dad possible to his daughter.


	3. Mitchie Torres

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock.

AN: This one is for **CrayonsPink **who requested Mitchie (after Brown who I will eventually get onto.) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

1. The poster of Connect 3 that she had in her bedroom wasn't because she really liked their music. It wasn't even because she thought Shane Gray was hot (because she hadn't really thought that until she met him.) It was up on the back of her door because her Dad had given it to her one day with the statement "All teenage girls seem to like him so I thought you probably do too."

She didn't bother correcting him and telling him that her favourite band was 'The Fray' because it was first time in her memory that her Dad had got her something without asking for her Mom's help. And after all, it was thought that counted.

2. Her best friend isn't Sierra. It isn't even Caitlyn. Her best friend is her Mom, because she knows she can go to her with anything and no-one knows her better than she does.

Even after Camp Rock, when she has more friends than she has ever had in her whole life, her Mom is always the first person she'll talk to for anything.

3. It was actually Sierra who had heard about Camp Rock and she had given Mitchie a brochure. It was also Sierra who had first heard Mitchie singing and convinced her that her voice was special.

Mitchie hadn't believed her but when she saw the Camp Rock brochure she was tempted. She didn't think she was that good but Sierra managed to convince her that she should consider going. She will always be grateful to Sierra because that summer was the best summer of her life.

4. When all the girls in her school fawned over Shane Gray, she couldn't quite understand because her favourite member of Connect 3 was Nate. He always came across smart, polite and down-to-earth in his interviews when Shane came across as a jerk.

When she met Nate for the first time, she nearly had a fan-girl moment and Caitlyn and Shane have never let her forget it. They probably never will.

5. Her second summer at Camp Rock, her Mom hadn't been able to make it. Her Gran hadn't been well and her Mom had offered to stay with her until she got better. At first Mitchie had been excited because she didn't need to worry about things like her Mom seeing her with her boyfriend.

Two weeks in, she broke down crying when the cakes one afternoon had plain icing on them and they weren't decorated with music notes. She didn't realise how homesick she was until then, and that night she spent an hour on the phone to her Mom. She felt even worse after that, but it was a conversation with Jason that cheered her up.

6. She could never understand the relationship between Shane, Nate and Jason. She knew they were best friends but they weren't normal best friends. Shane and Nate spent most of their time bickering and Jason just managed to wind them both up.

Shane told her to give up, that she wasn't ever going to understand it and when the three of them came home one day having spent the day at Disneyland by themselves, she gave up.

7. She scoffed when people told her that knew she was going to get together with Shane because how on earth did they know that when she didn't?

It wasn't until she saw Caitlyn and Nate talking did she understand what they meant and it was her idea to organise a betting pool for when they would together – the fact that Caitlyn told her everything had nothing to do with her winning it.

8. Everyone thought Shane was the commitment phobe in their relationship but in reality it was her. When Shane asked her to move in, she started hyperventilating and said no because she couldn't believe they had got to that stage in their relationship.

She still hasn't forgiven Shane for how he did convince her to move in. He had started by asking her to stay one night and then another and so on until he pointed out it would just be easier for her to move in.

9. Part of her never forgave Tess for making her feel so horrible after Camp Rock and she always held it against her.

When Jason told her he was thinking of proposing, she called Tess over for coffee because she knew she had to get over her feelings. She had been pleasantly surprised to discover Tess's 'new' personality.

10. The only time she had a fight with Caitlyn was when she told her that she wasn't her best friend. Caitlyn didn't talk to her for three days after that and it was Nate that convinced her that Mitchie didn't mean t in a bad way.

Caitlyn called her to apologise and it was only when Mitchie told her that she was more a sister to her did her voice sound more cheerful.


	4. Nate Black

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock.

AN: Nate's chapter - sorry they are taking so long! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

1. When he was younger, he wanted to be a doctor. All of the other kids at school wanted to be famous singers and pop stars but he always wanted to be a doctor. His parents even bought him a toy stethoscope and he played with it for few days before his brother broke it. He still wanted to be doctor though, and that's what he said to everyone that asked him.

When he was six, he fell in the playground and scraped his knee and when he looked down at it, he threw up at the sight of blood. He changed his mind that day, deciding that he would be able to sing in front of thousands of people but he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of blood.

2. His parents had forced him to go to Camp Rock. They thought he was really talented and he would do really well there. He had been really cynical at the time and he told them that they thought he was talented because they were his parents. They made him go anyway.

He hated the first two weeks and he was so annoyed at his parents that he wouldn't even talk to them on the phone. But then, he accidentally made friends with Jason and Shane because they were all so different and even though he didn't admit it to his parents, he loved it after that.

3. When Connect 3's manager talked to him about sending Shane back to Camp Rock for an attitude adjustment he agreed almost immediately. Not because he was getting sick of Shane, but because he missed his best friend and he knew how much Shane loved Camp Rock. He used a whole mixture of techniques to convince Shane to go, including lying and telling him that he had a problem with him.

He didn't regret it one bit when he was talking to Shane on the phone and Shane mentioned that the duet with the winner was a good idea.

4. He was really excited to meet Mitchie Torres because she was the girl that changed Shane and he didn't know why but he already had an image of her in his head. He expected her to be confident and out going.

He was slightly shocked when Shane introduced them, not because she seemed nervous and timid, but because she wouldn't stop staring at him and stumbling over her words until her pretty friend nudged her.

5. He loved arguing with Caitlyn and he had never, ever won an argument against her. They fought about anything and everything - from what type of hair product was the best for curly hair to what kind of beat would go best with Shane and Mitchie's duet. He loved the smirk that Caitlyn would throw his way after admitting defeat.

Mitchie once accused him of cheating, and letting Caitlyn win their arguments. He smiled and said he didn't know what she was talking about.

6. Sometimes when he was feeling down, he wished he could be a bit more like Jason - able to ask anyone for a hug just to cheer him up. Instead, he would sit in the corner of his room with his guitar and avoid everyone as much as he could.

It took Jason a week on their very first tour to figure it all out and he pretended that he was missing home and asked Shane and Nate for a group hug. Nate knows he was lying; he appreciates even more because he was.

7. When Jason told him he was dating Tess Tyler, he wanted to laugh. He had never imagined that two people, so different from one another could ever work.

But he spoke to Tess after that, and when she told him that she loved Jason, he couldn't help but think they might possibly perfect for each other.

8. Everyone missed their parents on tour, but the one person that Nate spoke to every single day, was his little sister. It was the only thing he ever regretted about being famous - that he couldn't spend enough time with her.

They were coming to the end of the tour when he called her and she answered the phone crying. He got on the next plane back home to see her.

9. The only time he had ever really wanted to hit someone, was when his sister told him her boyfriend had broken up her. In a rage, he had marched down to the boys house and had shouted through the door until he opened it.

Once he had, he found he didn't really want to hit him and instead settled on some very strong words. He cringed as he walked away from the house, thinking he probably sounded like his Dad, but he smiled when his sister hugged him to say thanks.

10. He couldn't ever work up the courage to ask Caitlyn out, even though he really liked her and in the end, fed up of him taking forever, she decided to ask him out instead after a lot of encouragement from Shane.

It was hardly a surprise when, six years later, after he messed up a couple of proposals, it was Caitlyn who knelt down on one knee and asked him to marry her. Shane teased him about it for ages but he didn't really care.


	5. Tess Tyler

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Camp Rock.

AN: Sorry again for the delay! I was originally going to do all the characters in the film but I think I might leave it after the next chapter which will be Shane because I just can't keep up with updates. Sorry! This one is Tess - I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to **Robert47** who added this to favourites and kind of reminded me that I had an unfinished story.

* * *

1. Caitlyn was her first real friend. She uses the word real because Caitlyn spoke to her as though she was just another camper and not TJ Tyler's daughter and she wasn't afraid to tell her to shut up. It really hurt her when they fell out because the reason for the argument was something trivial and was mostly Tess's fault.

She still doesn't know why she couldn't just apologise to Caitlyn, because she knows she would have forgiven her in an instant.

2. At one point, she really did think she liked Shane but it was partly because her Mom thought it was a good idea for them to duet together. But it really hurt when she saw Shane and Mitchie in the canoe together, not because Mitchie was with Shane and she wasn't but because Shane was opening up to Mitchie and no-one had ever done that to her.

3. At the end of Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock she made a promise to herself to change so she wouldn't end up like her Mom because she knew she had already lost some good friends.

She was really surprised when Peggy came to talk to her before Camp finished telling her to keep in touch. After that day she looked at Peggy in a new light.

4. She managed to get her first recording contract without her Mom's help and for some reason, it didn't really faze her that her Mom basically told her she didn't care. She had looked through her Mom's hone and called pretty much all the contacts and then sent off demo CD's to all of them.

To be fair, her Mom had been impressed until she heard the CD and then told Tess that she would never listen to her kind of music.

5. By the time she was 20, she found that she was one of those people that was perfectly happy being single, and as a result she tended to avoid dates.

When Jason asked her out to dinner, she didn't realise he meant it as a date until they had ordered starters. She felt really guilty when Jason stumbled over his words and told her that it was fine if she wanted to go home so she smiled at him and told him she wanted to stay. She didn't really expect it to be the best date she had ever been on.

6. For some time after her last year at Camp Rock, she took off. She didn't really consider it as running away, she considered it more a holiday of sorts. She ended up backpacking across the States and a few years later, when she told the original Camp Rock gang and Connect 3 what she had been up to, nearly all of them laughed.

Shane didn't. He told her that he knew what it felt like, to need a break and to find out who you really are and from then on, she found they had a lot more in common then she had thought.

7. Her father had never had a huge role in her upbringing and he had never stopped her from doing whatever she wanted. If there was something she wanted to buy, she would go to her Dad first. When she was younger, she sometimes felt that he didn't really care about her much, but when he bought her album she reconsidered. When he told her he was proud of her for standing up to her Mom, she felt the slightest bit guilty.

8. Around the time Jason proposed to her, she spent a long time in conversation with his various friends. Some of the conversations were pleasantly surprising if not a little awkward but her favourite was when she spoke to Nate when he dropped in to congratulate her because they'd become friend over the time that she and Jason had been dating.

Nate spent over an hour with her, telling her everything there was to know about Jason's habits so she knew what she was getting herself into. It was only when she promised to do the same for Caitlyn when he finally worked up the courage to ask her did he shut up.

9. No one ever expected her to be a stay-at-home Mom, especially after her success in the music industry but she wanted so much to be the Mom that she had always wanted to her kids, she didn't even stop to think about it.

Caitlyn and Mitchie warned her that she might resent her kids a little for it one day and she even doubted herself for it one day, but Nate convinced her she was doing the right thing. She hasn't given it a thought since.

10. When her oldest daughter asked her why she didn't have a gran on her Mom's side, Tess decided it was time to patch things up with her Mom. She invited both her parents over to dinner and even though her Mom spent most of the evening answering any questions coldly, when she left, she surprisingly gave her granddaughter a hug and Tess has never been more grateful.

Jason joked afterwards that the Wicked Witch of the West was melting but Tess had never loved her mother more.


	6. Shane Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock.

AN: I like marking stories as complete. I also like the adrenaline rush I get after posting things. Sorry for the huge delay! Hope this one is okay...feedback is always appreciated. Thanks to everyone that has followed this and reviewed it throughout.

* * *

1. The first time Shane sang something in front of an audience, it had been to his family at their Christmas get-together and his cousin had dared him to sing along to a song he picked out.

He vaguely remembers everyone falling silent when he began, but it was slightly overshadowed by the way he felt with a mike in his hands. Of course, the best thing was his cousin watching with his mouth hanging open and he never let him forget it. The fact that he had been singing along to Whitney Houston was something he left out.

2. For some reason he had always loved annoying Caitlyn. She was somewhat like a little sister to him and that was how he treated their relationship. He didn't have any younger siblings so teasing and pranking seemed the best way to go.

It was only when he returned to Camp Rock as a guest instructor and found her throwing up before her performance did he realise there was more to being an older brother than just teasing. Even though teasing would always come first.

3. Changing back from being a jerk into what he had been before wasn't as easy for him as everyone thought it would be. He appreciated the fact that he had Mitchie but just because she was there for him didn't mean 'jerk- mode' switched off automatically.

He couldn't believe how dependant he became on Nate and Jason at that time and the most prominent feeling he has from then is that he chose his friends well. There weren't many people in the world who would put up with he had put them through.

4. During the time when Connect 3 were the most popular band of their time, he didn't have any relationships that lasted beyond one date. There was never anyone who he clicked with or anyone that was interested in non-famous Shane Gray.

He was so surprised that a conversation with Mitchie could flow so easily that he almost wanted to ask her out straight away before he decided that maybe having a friend who wasn't in the band might be a good idea. That and he really did want to find the girl with the voice.

5. People thought he sometimes sounded arrogant but it was only because he was proud of what they had achieved. Even with the fact that the label had taken over their lives, the reality that people for whatever reason did buy their music was slightly comforting.

So when their first album including songs that they had written themselves topped the charts, his exclamation that they were the best wasn't because he was egotistical, it was because he really was proud of his friends.

6. Although people thought that all three members of Connect 3 were complete opposites of each other, he actually thought his and Nate's personalities were quite similar.

They both had a similar sort of business sense and musically they worked well together and often found themselves finishing each others sentences. People assumed Nate took care of the business side of things because he was the only one who could but really it was just because Nate had been the first person to agree to do it because Shane and Jason had been in the middle of playing Guitar Hero. And then he found out that Nate really did enjoy it and didn't think of it as a chore so he decided to leave him to it.

7. He hated it when the kids at Camp Rock got so competitive. He understood why they did, because the whole time at Camp Rock was built up to Final Jam which was, essentially, a competition but he thought if they worked with each other they could have so much more potential.

He made a suggestion to Tess the second year he was an instructor. To his surprise she actually acted on it and in her Final Jam performance, she stunned the crowd by working with Andy and Ella in what could only be described as the best group performance that night.

8. He had always admired Jason because he didn't ever care about what other people thought of him and he managed to pull it off with a child like innocence. When he tried to stop caring about other people's opinions, people started referring to him as a jerk.

When Mitchie listened to his music and told him that she liked it and would definitely buy it, he decided maybe hearing what other people thought of him wasn't such a bad thing after all.

9. Unlike Mitchie who freaked out for most of her pregnancy, telling him that she wasn't going to be a good mother, he cherished every moment of it and couldn't wait until he was a Dad.

It was only when Mitchie went into labour did he realise what was going on and nearly started hyperventilating only to have Jason snap at him to hurry up and stay with Mitchie. He still thinks it was the shock of hearing Jason talk to someone like that that really did help him.

10. He warmed to Tess much more easily than Mitchie. Maybe it was because underneath it all, he thought they had been through similar things or maybe it was because he could see straight away how happy she made Jason.

He was the one to suggest patching things up to Mitchie when Jason told him he was proposing because his friends had become his family and he didn't want there to be any sort of a rift between them.


End file.
